Sultan
The Sultan, manufactured by Karin, is a vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description GTA San Andreas The Sultan is based on the early 1990s GC Chassis Subaru Impreza WRX (or WRX STi). Like the Subaru, it has a small, yet powerful turbocharged engine, and a four wheel drive layout. Its performance is can outrun all of the sports coupes and supercars in the game, whilst its grippy four wheel drive system makes it particularly controllable; it is less prone to spinning out than the rear wheel drive cars. The Sultan is the fastest four-door car in the game. The only drawback of the Sultan is it's poor build quality. The Sultan's front or back can be deformed even in low speed collisions with other vehicles. Players favor the Sultan for drive-by attacks, due to its four seat capacity and its ability to outrun rival gang or police vehicles; it also has a large array of modifications. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars Revealed to be manufactured by Karin, the Grand Theft Auto IV Sultan draws upon the Japanese import styling of the previous Sultan. It now more closely resembles the 2005-2009 Subaru Legacy and the 2000-2005 Lexus Is300. The Sultan remains fast, grippy, engaging and easy to drive. It appears to be powered by a 3.5L Twin Turbo inline six engine in-game, unlike the Subaru it appears to be modeled after which is equipped with either a 4 cylinder horizontally opposed engine, a turbocharged 4 cylinder horizontally opposed engine, or a 6 cylinder horizontally opposed engine. Despite the appearance of the engine in-game the engine sounds appear to be modeled after the boxer rumble that Subaru has become known for. Like all 1995 and-up Subaru models and all past Sultan models the GTA IV Sultan is AWD, providing superior traction and handling over other cars of the same class. It is still good, but the opposite of an improvement of the previous one; Whilst many similarly sized sedans offer similar straight line performance, the added stability of the Sultan allows fast cornering and easy to take to power sliding making it a good choice for races or getaways, and one of the, but not close to the best 4-door cars in the game. Again though, like the Sultan RS, understeer is a factor, but still, the fast and powerful engine, added with powersliding capabilities, and emergency handling make it sporty and fun to drive and safe, allthough the engine isnt the most durable, and considering its speed, body deformation is average. Non-tuned Sultans come with alarms, the most popular forms being the horn and beep versions. Its top speed is 177 mph. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Sultan fetching $3,500. Variants There are three variations of the Sultan in GTA IV; the standard car, the slightly tuned car, and the heavily tuned and independent Sultan RS. The regular Sultan and tuned Korean Mob Sultan, are both four door sedans, while the Sultan RS is a two door coupe. The standard Sultan is modestly styled, with a leaning towards performance, indicated by the small hood scoop, sports rims, and its reasonable performance. The Korean Mob Sultan comes with a blue paint job and a large rear spoiler, and bigger hood scoops, giving the car a resemblance to the Subaru Impreza WRX STi. Regular Sultans may also appear with custom paint jobs and spoilers, but no enhanced performance, in The Ballad of Gay Tony's Drug Wars involving the Korean Mob. During Stevie's text message car thefts, he will ask Niko to steal a Sultan in Alderney. This is a unique Sultan, with black rims and a slightly more vibrant shade of blue in its paintjob. In GTA Chinatown Wars , the car's hood scoops and seating capacity makes it look like a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Modifications (GTA San Andreas) in GTA San Andreas.]] Being classified as a "tuner" car, the Sultan can only be modified at Wheel Arch Angels; and like all cars of its class, the range of body kits, rims and spoilers are the same, the only distinction being its three unique customized body paint schemes. * Paint Jobs (Three types ($500 each).) * Colors (Only one, for the body color ($150).) * Exhausts (Two types: Alien ($770), X-Flow ($680).) * Front Bumper (Two types: Alien ($970), X-Flow ($880).) * Rear Bumper (Two types: Alien ($980), X-Flow ($870).) * Roof (scoops) (Two types: Alien ($170), X-Flow ($120).) * Spoilers (Two types: Alien ($580), X-Flow ($470).) * Side Skirts (Two types: Alien ($480), X-Flow ($370).) * Wheels (Ten types: Cutter ($1,030), Rimshine ($980), Mega ($1,030), Grove ($1,230), Switch ($900), Shadow ($1,100), Classic ($1,620), Dollar ($1,560), Import ($820), Atomic ($770).) * Bass Boost ($100) * Hydraulics ($1,500) * Nitrous (Three types: 2x ($100), 5x ($500) and 10x ($1,000).) It is interesting to note that while two of three of the customized body paint schemes are of original designs, one consists of a blue and yellow rally-like scheme similar to that of the Subaru World Rally Team's 1993-1996 Subaru Impreza GC. Trivia *The Sultan plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Radio X in GTA San Andreas. ** SF-UR when entering a San Fierro Triad's Sultan. ** The Beat 102.7 or The Classics 104.1 in GTA IV. * Sultan means King ''in Bahasa Malaysian. Locations '''GTA San Andreas' * Spawns in the Wang Cars showroom in Downtown/King's/Doherty, (San Fierro) after completing Test Drive. * The Sultan is usually seen being driven in San Fierro and Las Venturas, yet it is rarely seen in Los Santos * Spawns in traffic anywhere after the "sports car traffic" cheat is activated. * Driven by the San Fierro Triads on their turf. GTA IV * A Sultan can be found parked outside the apartment in the mission Blow Your Cover, as a getaway car * Spawn around Firefly Projects. * Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer. * Driving a Sultan around Alderney City usually spawns the Korean Mob's modified Sultans. * Driving a Schafter may cause Sultans to spawn in Algonquin. * Driving a Banshee in Alderney City will spawn Sultans. * Driving a Infernus in Middle Park East Will Spawn Sultans }} de:Sultan es:Sultan fr:Sultan pl:Sultan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gang Cars Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Sports Cars